User blog:Oshawott777/Super Bomberman R
Atlas-An android created by GLaDOS in order to carry out joint tests of portals. Its slender hands and feet are attached to its body, which resembles a round core, and because of its paint, is called "Blue" by GLaDOS. Apparently, it's more masculine than its partner, P-BODY Bomber. Arbiter-A Covenant Bomberman from Planet HALO. A single soldier who reports directly to the Hierarchs, chosen from the elite families at times when the Covenant is in danger. As they risk their lives to fulfill their duty, the Covenant regards the position as the pinnacle of worship. Incidentally, Arbiter is a title and not an actual name. Raiden-A cyborg Bomberman from the Metal Gear planet. Wall running and slicing up giant unmanned weapons, his physical ability is simply superhuman. His codename is Raiden, but his true name is Jack. He was once known as Jack the Ripper. He can turn off his sense of taste when eating something disgusting, apparently. VicViper Zero-A new type LEV Bomberman from Planet Anubis. Being the third unit of the three mecha developed for testing, it is far more advanced than previous LEV due to its Metatron technology. He is best friends and also rivals with Jehuty Bomber and has a fairly close relationship with Jehuty's A.I. "A.D.A." Ebisu maru-A self-styled "Ninja of Justice Bomberman." He's Goemon Bomber's sidekick, and the two of them go on evil-battling adventures together on Planet Goemon. He's a big eater, and definitely likes to do things his own way. He always acts the fool--even during some very serious situations--but there's something about him that you just can't help liking. For some reason, he's incredibly confident about his looks, and thinks he's god's gift to everyone. Anubis-The most powerful Orbital Frame Bomberman in existence, said to possess capabilities far beyond those of the models that preceded her. Like her twin sister, Jehuty Bomber, she was born on a space colony that orbits one of Jupiter's moons, and raised on Planet Anubis. She has been fitted with an artificial intelligence unit called "DELPHI," but doesn't really talk much. Dracula-The Dark Lord Bomberman who presides over Planet Castlevania from his sinister living castle. An immortal vampire leading an army of darkness, the mere mention of his name strikes fear in the hearts of people everywhere. Even when defeated, he is never completely destroyed, and always rises once more, together with his castle. He and the Belmont Clan are eternal nemeses, locked in an ongoing battle through the ages. Goemon-The Mystical Ninja Bomberman, a legendary outlaw from Planet Goemon. He may be a thief, but he's a righteous one, and he sees it as his duty to deal with any evildoers who threaten the peace of his home, Oedo Town. He's got a soft spot for Omitsu, a cute girl who works at his local tea house. Apparently, he also owns a giant clockwork robot that never fails to make an "impact"... Simon Belmont-A vampire-hunting Bomberman from the Planet Castlevania. He is the heir to the Vampire Killer, a sacred whip passed down through the Belmont Clan. As well as his trusty whip, he's also a deft hand with a range of other weapons--bombs included, of course. In order to destroy his clan's arch nemesis, Dracula Bomber, he battles relentlessly against the monsters that inhabit Castlevania. Pyramid Head-Also known simply as the "Pyramid Thing," this mysterious Bomberman roams the wastelands of the fog-shrouded Planet Silent-Hill. He possesses an immortal body and fearsome super-strength, and the blade of the great knife that he drags behind him is almost as long as he is tall. For this blood-curdling executioner, even the other horrific creatures that inhabit Planet Silent-Hill are no more than prey for the taking. Alucard-A half-vampire Bomberman, born to Dracula Bomber and his gentle mother. He possesses his father's incredible dark powers. He rebels against his father's attempts at domination through fear, and challenges him to prevent his great ambitions. He occasionally fights alongside Belmont Bomber, who shares his ideals. Caesar-A fighter plane Bomberman from the Star Soldier planet. It is an elite unit, chosen by the Planetary Alliance to overthrow the "Brain Army", which threatens to disturb the balance of the universe. It enters the Floating Continent alone to destroy the enemy AI. Overwhelming its enemies with its rapid-fire attacks and tactics, its motto is to "Shoot before the enemy does!". Grunt-A species from Planet HALO. They are the core troop of the infantry unit for the unified races military group known as the "Covenant." They are not known for being team players and will start acting individually when their leader is gunned down. Many of them lack concentration and they will often fall asleep at their posts. Naked Snake-A soldier Bomberman from Planet Metal Gear. He excels in sneaking missions and can infiltrate anywhere without being noticed, especially when using his trusty cardboard box. A true expert of survival skills, he can eat most creatures including snakes and rats. According to him, instant noodles are like heaven in his mouth. Solid Snake-A legendary Mercenary Bomberman from the Planet Metal-Gear. Known as "The Man Who Makes the Impossible Possible," he's highly adept at solo infiltration missions, or "sneaking missions." He has a long history with the super weapon "Metal Gear," and has faced off against it numerous times. He's well-known for using a cardboard box to sneak around... Bill-A Special Ops Bomberman from Planet Contra's Marine Corps. He is a member of the Contra Force, an elite special forces unit, and possesses both a ferocious fighting spirit and a gift for guerrilla warfare. Although proficient with heavy weaponry of all types, his greatest weapon is his own battle-hardened body. Together with his trusty partner, Lance Bomber, he has crushed numerous evil plots. Lance-A Special Ops Bomberman from Planet Contra's Marine Corps. Like his trusty partner, Bill Bomber, he's a member of the Contra Force. The two of them battle night and day to ward off the alien threats and evil armies that endanger their planet's peace. He's also a formidable spy, and will often sneak into enemy territory alone and return with vital intelligence. Ratchet & Clank-New characters from the popular game series Ratchet & Clank make an appearance! Hailing from the Solana Galaxy, Ratchet Bomber is here with his trusty pal Clank strapped to his back! It’s time to save a whole new galaxy as the duo team up to bring their own brand of destruction! Master Chief-Master Chief Bomberman is a "SPARTAN-II Supersoldier," deployed by the UNSC to defend Humanity from the threat of attack by the aggressive alien alliance known as “The Covenant.” This ultimate soldier wears state-of-the-art combat armor, called “Mjolnir,” and is a highly capable combatant with a vast variety of firearms, armored vehicles, air and spacecraft! His face remains a mystery, as he never removes his helmet. P-body-A new character from the popular game PORTAL is now available! P-body Bomber is the taller half of an android duo created for the Cooperative Testing Initiative of Portal by GLaDOS. P-body’s orange Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device earned it the distinguished pet name ‘Orange’ from GLaDOS. Jehuty-An Orbital Frame Bomberman, born on a space colony that orbits one of Jupiter's moons, and raised on Planet Anubis. Anubis Bomber is her twin sister. She has been fitted with an artificial intelligence unit called "ADA." Although her personality was originally very robotic, through her interaction with runners Leo and Dingo it has gradually become a little more human-like. Shiori Fujisaki-A Schoolgirl Bomberman who attends Kirameki High School on the Planet Tokimemo. She's the sort of girl who's out of everyone's reach. Not only is she cute, smart, and a good pupil, she's also a great all-rounder at sports. She's stolen the hearts of many of the boys at school, but so far none of them have been able to win her over. Her hobbies are collecting hairbands and listening to classical music. Vic Viper-A Super-Dimensional Bomberman from the Planet Gradius. An ace fighter in the Gradius Space Force, he spends night and day battling to ward off the invading Bacterian Army. Once he learned of Planet Bomber's peril, however, he came to offer his aid. He specializes in synchronized attacks performed together with formations of Multiples, or "Options," which also relate to his name's origin. Mimi-A singing rabbit Bomberman, from the Pop'n Music planet. She and her best friend, Nyami Bomber, are Idol "Poppers". She loves talking, and could talk forever with Nyami Bomber. She hates tomato juice. Nyami-A singing cat girl Bomberman from the Pop'n Music planet. She and her best friend, Mimi Bomber, are idol "Poppers". She is head over heels for her idol boyfriend, Timer. Her tail is a "super secret", apparently. Upa-A baby Bomberman who is the prince of Lucuayo Kingdom on the Bio Miracle planet. He became capable of crawling just one month after being born. He embarks on an adventure to save the babies who have been kidnapped by the evil "Zai". He cuts his way past enemies with a mysterious item, the "Rattle Sword" which was given to him by a fairy. Ayako Katagiri-A female high school girl Bomberman, who attends school on the Tokimeki Memorial planet. She is an open-minded and artistic person, who loves painting and music, and always says whatever is on her mind. She's the type of girl who says she's too embarrassed to do karaoke, but then doesn't let go of the mic. She often visits art museums, and specializes in painting grotesque pictures. She admires Gergi's works. Princess Tomato-A princess from the Planet Salad. She's the daughter of King Broccoli, the former ruler of the Salad Kingdom. She was kidnapped by the power-hungry Minister Pumpkin, who staged a rebellion and held her captive in his castle. Luckily, she was freed by the brave Sir Cucumber. She now rules over the once again peaceful kingdom in her father's place. Pipo Monkey-An intelligent monkey wearing "Pipo Helmet", an intelligence-boosting helmet invented by the Professor. Alias "Pipo Monkey." Though of increased intelligence, Pipo Monkeys are at heart monkeys - they love bananas and mischief, and cause trouble for the humans. Toro-Prone to feeling lonely, and likes to be babied. Incredibly pure and innocent. His dream is to become a human. Believing one can become human by learning words, he is interested in many things. Xavier Woods-A wrestling superstar and video game guru, this Bomber hosts his own video game channel for his millions of fans. Rumor has it, he has plans to broadcast the next Bomber Battle to the entire galaxy! His special skill invloves using his trusty trombone, Francesca 2. Reiko-A Female Wrestler Bomberman from the Planet Rumble-Rose. She's the daughter of legendary female wrestler Kamikaze Rose Bomber, who died in the ring. A determined and devoted athlete, she has followed in her mother's footsteps, and dreams of also becoming a famous wrestler. She works part-time as a "race queen" model, and the poses she's perfected while doing this play a big part in her wrestling style. Option-An Automated Support Bomberman, developed on Planet Gradius to assist Vic Viper Bomber. Its data-linking capabilities allow it to lock on to Vic and follow him with precise accuracy, shadowing his movements and performing simultaneous attacks to help him annihilate enemies. It isn't really self-aware, and as a result can be very stubborn, but what it lacks in flexibility it makes up for in loyalty and ability to follow orders. Bubble Head-A Monster Bomberman that appears in a ruined hospital on the desolate Planet Silent-Hill. It's dressed like a nurse, but its true form is unknown. It and many others of its kind lurk in and around the derelict hospital, and they'll attack anyone who strays inside. Pyramid Head Bomber can sometimes also be seen there hunting them there. Category:Blog posts